Hypnochu
I jumped on my bed, excited. Finally, I could play my new used SoulSilver game I bought at Gamestop! The game had some rust on it, which was weird. But, since they were out of new games, and only one used one was in stock, I had to buy it. I put the game in the slot, and turned on the DS. When I saw the beautiful Lugia fly across the screen, I was dazzled. I pressed start. The used file was called ‘Psycho’, which was pretty weird. I just selected it anyway. The town I was in was not a town at all... but it was an empty world with just a black background, with patches of grass. But did I care? Nope! I checked my trainer card. I had all 16 badges, and I was a male character, which was pretty sad, due to the fact that I was and I still am a girl. But I didn’t care. I looked at the Pokémon following me: A spikey-earred Pichu! ‘Sweet!’ I said in excitement. I looked at the other Pokémon on my team: A shiny Mew, and a Rotom in its washer form! I had some pretty rare Pokémon. But there was only one strange thing besides the file name: Pichu’s name. His name was HYPNO. It just didn’t sound right to me, but I ignored it. I talked to my spikey little friend following me. ‘HYPNO loves you!’ HYPNO made the little heart icon. I smiled. ‘I think I should train you.’ I said to the DS. I ran into the tall grass, HYPNO following me. Suddenly, a battle started. ‘A wild SENTRET appeared!’ the screen said. ‘Go, HYPNO!’ HYPNO’s cry was a disordered mix of a Hypno’s cry and a Pichu’s cry. It sounded terrible. But I just ignored it, thinking it was all just a glitch in the game. I selected ‘Thunder’ for Pichu to use. ‘HYPNO ignored orders!’ ‘What?! I have all 16 badges, why didn’t you listen?’ I asked angrily. Another text box appeared. ‘HYPNO tried to use Psychic! But it failed!’ ‘The wild Sentret fled!’ The battle then ended. The only time I’ve seen a Pokémon fled was in the Safari zone, so that was awkward. I talked to HYPNO. A sad icon appeared over his head. ‘HYPNO is sorry! HYPNO just wants to be a Hypno! Will you let HYPNO be a Hypno?’ A yes or no question. I picked no. ‘I like you just the way you are.’ I said as a selected B. HYPNO had an exclamation point on his head. ‘Will you let HYPNO be a Hypno?’ the screen asked again. I picked no again. This time, HYPNO was enraged. He showed an angry icon on top of his head that look a little... sad. I could see faint, blood tears dripping down the angry icon’s face. They were a bit hard to see, but I saw them. ‘Will you let HYPNO be a Hypno?!?’ the text box asked a final time, with blood-red letters dripping across the text box. It was in a very haunted style, like it was stained on your DS. I picked no again, thinking this was all a hack, not a glitch. HYPNO had ‘…’ under his head now. The dots were a bright red. ‘HYPNO wants to be a Hypno! HYPNO used transform!’ The screen went red for five seconds. This was definitely some hack made by a sick, twisted person who wanted to scare the living daylights out of a child. Telling by the red screen, I could tell that something scary with bound to happen. ‘The effect isn’t working on me.’ I said aloud. Then, the screen came back to the overworld. HYPNO still looked the same. I talked to it. HYPNO’s cry was the same cry used in the battle against Sentret, only more lighter. A smile icon appeared over his head. The screen said nothing, though. I checked his Pokémon page, and gasped at what I saw: HYPNO was a darker yellow, like a Hypno’s color. His spike on his left ear was missing, and his two ears were replaced with Hypno ears. One of his eyes was a Hypno’s eye, the other was a Pichu’s eye. His mouth was also in a smile. He was still the same size, though, and he still had his cheeks. Plus, his tail was replaced by Hypno’s pendulum. His moves were replaced by psychic moves like ‘hypnosis’ and ‘confuse ray’. But, instead of the moves saying ‘psychic’, it said ‘electric’. It is impossible for a psychic move to be an electric-type move. Plus, he had no nature. I was terrified by this, and switched him with Mew. The shiny mew was beautiful, now that it was following me! it was level 100, and knew many graceful moves, no HM moves. its nature was docile, and won many pokeathleons. After 5 steps with it, the screen went black. A text box appeared with a bloody border. ‘HYPNO doesn’t need MEW! HYPNO killed MEW!’ The screen then went back into the overworld, and an exclamation mark appeared over my charter as he looked at the once beautiful Mew. He then turned around. I checked mew’s page, and I was grossed out at what I saw. Mew’s ears were removed, and half of its brain was sticking out. It had an eyepatch over one of its eyes. One arm was missing, and so were its legs. Blood was pouring out of them. Half of its tail was also gone. No info was on its page, either. It only said ‘dead.’ The only move Mew knew was rest. I went back to the overworld. ‘Mew used rest!’ the text box said, and mew disappeared. As mew faded away, she was replaced by HYPNO. HYPNO had a smile icon. ‘HYPNO took revenge on MEW for laughing at him!’ the text box said. HYPNO did a laughing-like hypno cry. I switched him with the Rotom. He was level 68, with only electric-type moves. I then talked to it. A text box appeared. ‘ROTOM: put me back in my Pokeball. NOW. Quick, before HYPNO finds m-!’ The screen went black again, and the opening of a washing machine was heard. Then, a Ratata noise was heard as it sounded like it was stuffed in the machine. A click was heard. I knew what was going to happen to the poor Ratata. The sound of a washing machine was made, and the fainting noise of a Ratata that was disordered. A *ding* noise was made. I was back in the overworld. Rotom’s blueish glow was now red. It made a wicked laugh. I checked it’s Pokémon page. I was disturbed at what I saw. Rotom was still the same, only except it had a bloody red glow, and its eyes were a crimson red. A Ratata head was seen in its washer. Its info said ‘Psycho nature. Attemps to kill others. Never gives up.’ I went back to the game, terrified. Rotom was gone when I stopped reading his info! ‘ROTOM has ran off to kill others! You’re only left with HYPNO!’ HYPNO was behind me as the text box appeared. HYPNO made a smiling face. ‘Do you want to know why HYPNO’s getting revenge?’ said the screen. A yes or no question. I picked no, terrified. But the game just told me why. ‘HYPNO’s doing this because everyone laughed at him because he’ll never become a HYPNO! HYPNO proved them wrong! Do you like the new HYPNO?’ I was scared. I didn’t know what would happen if I picked no… would I be killed in the game? Or become a psycho in real life? Or worse… become a psycho and kill MYSELF? I knew this was no glitch. This was not a hack, either. This was a terrible, terrible nightmare. I just selected yes, terrified. HYPNO had ‘…’ under its head again. A text box then appeared. ‘HYPNO: Don’t lie.’ The text box said with red letters. HYPNO then pushed my sprite. Pichus were too short to push trainers, so that was impossible! ‘Do you like the new HYPNO?’ the screen asked again. I pressed yes again. This time, HYPNO punched my sprite. blood poured out. Punching wasn’t seen in the game, either! ‘Don’t lie. Do you like the new HYPNO?’ the text box said again. I picked yes once more, and HYPNO actually STRANGLED my sprite, and broke his arm. Now, these were all impossible things in the game. I’ve never seen a pichu-hypno thing nor have I seen one start punching, pushing, or STRANGLING a trainer before. More blood poured out of him. ‘TELL. THE. TRUTH!’ said the text box in huge, red letters. My sprite looked like he was… crying. Tears streamed down his face, as if he wanted to die… or worse. ‘Do you like the new HYPNO?’ the screen asked one more time. I didn’t want my sprite to die, so I picked no. I told the truth, so now you’re thinking, ‘HYPNO forgave you, right?’ You’re wrong. HYPNO had ‘…’ under its head once more. This time, he picked my sprite up, threw him onto the ground, and punched him in the stomach. Hard. More blood poured out, and his pixelated ribs were showing. Now, I know you won’t believe it, but it happened. He actually punched so hard, blood came out. These were impossible actions! ‘I KNEW IT!’ screamed HYPNO. HYPNO’s voice sounded very low and a bit high-pitched. HYPNO punched my sprite again. ‘I KNEW YOU HATED ME!’ said HYPNO. He gave my sprite a black eye. ‘All these times… I actually had TRUST in you. But NO! You hated me all along. IT’S TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!’ screamed HYPNO, and bit my sprite’s head off. When he did so, his head turned huge, and you could see the back of his bloody fangs. Now I knew why the trainer’s name was ‘Psycho’. HYPNO was psycho. This GAME was psycho. The sprite fell to the floor, dead. blood spilled everywhere. HYPNO watched the dead body, and was absolutely still. Bits of blood were seen on the back of his head. Suddenly, the screen went black. After three seconds, the screen showed HYPNO. He had blood all over his face and arms, and his smile was now a scowl. An angry scowl. A fang was sticking out. ‘…I knew you hated me all along.’ The screen then went black again, and the DS shut off all by itself. I was terrified by the game. I was so terrified, that I felt like smashing the game to pieces. I even felt like someone was watching me. The game was cursed, I knew. ‘All I need is a nice meal and some rest,’ I said to myself. ‘Then everything will be normal.’ I left my game by my computer, and went downstairs to have dinner. The next day, I looked out my window, and smiled at the sunshine. ‘I feel much better now!’ I said, smiling. I had forgotten all about the rigged game. But, I did have a nightmare that night… It all started with HYPNO jumping onto my computer desk, and leaving a dark red blood patch where the cursed SoulSilver game should be. I woke up in the dream, and gasped. ‘Give that back!’ I yelled. HYPNO only hissed. ‘I though you loved me…’ it replied in a lowish-highish voice. It sounded like he sounded in the game, only more lower pitched. It sounded a bit like… a Hypno this time. Just as it was running away, it slapped me so hard that I went back to bed and got knocked out. No blood marks on my face or anything. That was all I could remember about the dream. As I was heading downstairs, I gasped at what was on my computer desk: A dark red blood patch, in the shape of a Pichu's hand print. this was read by THIS PROJECT IS OVER/NO MORE CREEPYPASTAS SORRY and the video is very different to this version I did some editing so it wouldn't be as cringy Category:Real life haunting Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon Category:Mutated Pokemon Category:Sad Category:Sadness Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game